Fire and Flowers
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Although she felt her heartbeat strong in her chest, Meggie knew her heart was not whole. It was divided between two boys. And Meggie did not know which piece was stronger, which beat was louder.
1. Leaving

**So, when I finished reading Inkdeath over the weekend, I have to say I was not entirely pleased with it. Although Ms. Funke did an amazing job, I was looking for something in the ending that did not happen. So, needless to say, I'm rewriting it. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Ivy**

**Note: The beginning of this chapter was taken almost straight from Inkdeath, but I've changed a bit here and there. Credit goes to Ms. Funke for the words from Inkdeath. I think you will be able to tell where the story becomes my own.**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Leaving

"Meggie!"

She spun. Farid was pushing through the crowd, his marten, Jink, on his shoulder.

"Where's Silvertongue?"

Meggie felt her heart pounding as he came closer. Then it slowed as she remembered the last time she had seen Doria. Oh, how annoying her heart could be! Why could it not choose just one boy to love? Why did she have to be torn between two? Meggie replied to Farid, "With my mother."

Farid frowned. He absentmindedly stroked Jink's fur. "Yes, yes—" He sounded impatient. "—and Dustfinger's with his minstrel woman again. He kisses her so often you might think she lips tasted of honey."

Meggie smiled. Farid was still his old, jealous self. After everything that had changed in recent events, it was nice to hear something familiar and dear. Meggie shook her head. "Oh, don't be too hard on him. He's only just seeing her again."

Farid sighed. "I suppose so…" He trailed off, looking up into the darkening sky. Abruptly, he looked Meggie in the eyes.

Meggie's heart was beating so hard; she was afraid he'd hear it.

Farid said, "I think I'll go away for a while."

"Go away?" Meggie could hear the alarm in her voice. "Where to?"

"Where to?" Farid repeated distractedly. He was staring at his hand, where a fire flower had sprouted. He pressed it into Meggie's hand. It burned bright for a moment, then faded until there was only a smudge of ash darkening her palm.

"Oh," Farid continued. "I think I'll just stroll from village to village the way Dustfinger used to."

Meggie listened as he described all the places he would go. Her heart sank as she realized she might never see him again.

Meggie's drooping heart suddenly perked up again when a familiar face appeared in front of her. "Doria!"

Farid turned away when he head the happiness in Meggie's voice.

Meggie glanced at him guiltily, but turned away as Doria began speaking.

Farid absentmindedly watched the sparks flickering on his fingertips. Jink pawed at his neck, impatient to leave. Patiently, (or, at least, he thought it was patience) he waited for Doria and Meggie to be finished. After a few minutes, he cut in. "Excuse us," he told Doria, and pulled Meggie a few feet away.

"What is it, Farid?" Meggie asked innocently.

Silly girl had no idea what she was doing. "Why don't you come with me?" Farid offered. "We could go from village to village together."

Farid sounded so hopeful, Meggie could not speak. She glanced behind her at Doria, then back at Farid, his black eyes wide, pleading. Meggie bit her lip. "I—" Meggie swallowed. "I can't. I'm so sorry, Farid, but I don't want to leave."

Farid hung his head. "Okay," he mumbled. "Can I still visit you if I'm passing through Ombra?"

Meggie laughed. "Of course you can, silly!" But Farid did not laugh, and she soon became quiet. "Good luck," she whispered, then kissed him on the cheek (on the opposite side from where Jink was crouching).

Farid hugged her silently, holding her tight for a few moments. He looked into her eyes once more, touched her cheek, then turned and walked away. Meggie's cheek tingled where Farid's warm fingers had been only seconds ago. She felt part of her heart break off and leave with Farid, and she almost followed him.

Almost.

But then Meggie felt Doria's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. When she glanced back, Farid was gone. Slightly less happy, Meggie turned back to Doria again. She tried to smile at him, to seem normal, but he saw right through her.

"Are you okay, Meggie?" he asked, concerned.

Turning away so he would not see the tears welling in her eyes, Meggie lied, "I'm fine." Rubbing her eyes, she hurried away before Doria could protest. Running through the confusing streets and alleys of Ombra City, Meggie made for her family's new house. She burst through the door and stumbled up the stairs. Collapsing on her bed, Meggie began crying. And then sobbing. She lay there, trembling, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Meggie?"

Mo. Meggie wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. She cleared her throat and said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly. Mo stuck his head in. "You okay?"

Meggie nodded, not trusting her voice.

Mo slipped into the room, closing the door silently behind him. He sat next to Meggie on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand, Mo said, "He left, didn't he."

Meggie nodded again.

Mo patted her hand and smiled gently. "Don't be so sad. You still have Farid, right?"

Meggie stared at Mo blankly for a moment, confused. Then she realized he thought Doria had left, not Farid. "No, Mo," she whispered sadly. "Farid's the one who's left."

Mo's eyebrows shot up. "What? But I thought you and he weren't close anymore?" The question was not direct, but Meggie knew what he was really asking.

Meggie opened her mouth to speak. Her lower lip trembled, and her teeth chattered together. Unable to speak, she simply shook her head. After taking a deep breath, she said, "Now we're not."

"But, then, you have Doria still, right?"

Meggie shrugged. "I suppose so," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes, please," Meggie whispered.

Mo nodded, patted her hand once more, then strode to the door, closing it behind him.

Then Meggie could not hold the tears back any longer. Pressing her pillow to her face, Meggie cried and cried. It was dark when she let the pillow drop onto her lap. Placing her hand over her heart, Meggie sat in silence. Although she felt her heartbeat strong in her chest, Meggie knew her heart was not whole. It was divided between two boys, one of whom had left. Meggie could almost feel that other part of her heart beating, far away, with Farid.

And Meggie did not know which piece was stronger, which beat was louder.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**So what did you think? I know you might not get where I'm going with this (or maybe you can, who knows?) but I promise it gets better. At least I think it does... I've outlined the whole story, so I should be updating every few days.**

**But for now, reviews are loved! I'd like to get at least one review before I post another chapter, so it's up to all of you to make this story go on! Post away!**

**-Ivy**


	2. Herbs for Resa

**So, thanks to your wonderful reviews, I'm back for chapter 2! Enjoy! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Herbs for Resa

"Meggie?" Resa winced as pain shot through her abdomen. Oh, where was that girl? "Meggie!"

"Coming, Resa!"

Resa heard the pounding of feet on the stairs as Meggie ran down from her bedroom on the second floor. Mo and Resa's bedroom was on the first floor. Meggie sped through the doorway, catching herself on the frame. "What is it?" she asked, breathless.

"Would you ride over to Roxane's farm for me, Meggie, dear? I can't go myself, but I need more herbs." Resa looked at Meggie with an almost pleading look on her face.

Meggie nodded. "Sure, Resa." She walked out of the door, only to come back a moment later. "Tell Mo where I've gone when he comes home, will you?"

Resa nodded. "Of course. It shouldn't take you too long—try to be back before it's very late, okay?"

Meggie said, "Uh huh. No problem, Resa!" Meggie dashed out the of the room. Hurrying, she left the house and went to the stable. There, she mounted her horse and began riding through the city.

Trying not to trample anyone, Meggie kept her horse at a slow trot until they exited the city gates. Once there was nothing but open road in front of her, Meggie kicked her horse into a full-out gallop. The wind sent her hair streaming out behind her, and the horse's mane became tangled with Meggie's fingers.

At last, Meggie spotted Roxane's farm. She reined her horse in as she approached the gate. Dismounting, Meggie led her horse up the path on foot. Meggie jumped as Roxane's goose began honking. Her sudden movement spooked the horse, and Meggie had to pull it to a stop before it dashed off, scared.

As Meggie struggled to control her horse, Roxane appeared in the doorway. She waved to Meggie, then turned and called to someone inside the house. A few moments later, Jehan emerged. He ran up to Meggie and took the reins from her, calming the horse with a few whispered words. Jehan led the horse around to the stable behind the house, while Meggie walked up to the front door.

Roxane called from the door, "Meggie! How good to see you! Come in, come in!" She ushered Meggie through the door and into the kitchen. Roxane continued, "How's your mother doing these days?"

Meggie smiled. Roxane was so nice to her. "Hello, Roxane. Actually, my mother's the one who sent me. She says she needs more herbs."

"Of course, of course!" Roxane went to the side door. Just before she exited, she called back to Meggie. "Just wait in here."

Meggie stood beside the table in the center, behind a chair. Her eyes roamed the large room. Herbs were hanging everywhere. A flicker of movement caught Meggie's eye, and she turned.

Dustfinger stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the hall. "Well, well, if it isn't Meggie." He walked further into the room and leaned back against a counter. "How's Silvertongue?"

"He's good. He was up at the castle, fixing a book for Violante, when I left."

"Back in the bookbinding trade, I see." Dustfinger nodded to himself, seeming to be thinking. "You know," he said suddenly. "Farid was here yesterday."

Meggie gripped the back of the chair in front of her. "Farid?" she whispered.

Dustfinger grinned. "He said he'll be in Ombra City for the next few days."

Meggie's eyes widened. A chance to see him! Attempting to take attention away from her reaction, she asked, "He didn't stay the night here with you?"

Dustfinger shook his head. "You know, Roxane still doesn't—"

At that moment, Roxane walked back into the room. "I still don't what?"

Dustfinger exchanged a conspiratorial glance with Meggie. "Oh, nothing."

Hands on her hips, Roxane stared at Dustfinger through narrowed eyes for a few moments. "Fine, then. Keep your secrets." The smug smile on Roxane's face told Meggie she would find out soon enough.

Roxane turned her gaze on Meggie, holding a bundle out to her. "For your mother."

Meggie took it. "Thank you."

Roxane smiled. "Of course. Tell your mother I say hello."

Meggie nodded, then glanced at Dustfinger, who smirked. Shaking her head to herself, Meggie said goodbye and walked back to the door. Closing it gently behind her, Meggie paused for a moment. Hearing voices, she shook her head, smiling to herself. Of course Dustfinger couldn't keep a secret from Roxane.

Still smiling, Meggie walked around the back of the house to the stable. Jehan was nowhere in sight. Meggie led her horse back onto the main road. After mounting, Meggie coaxed her horse into a canter. Meggie raced the setting sun to Ombra City. She lost, and arrived in darkness.

After bringing her horse back to the stable, Meggie quietly entered through the front door. All was dark. She tiptoed to Resa's door and knocked quietly. "Resa?" she whispered.

"Come in," came the soft reply.

Pushing open the door, Meggie peered inside. Resa was sitting up in bed, a candle burning on the bedside table. Mo was nowhere to be seen. Meggie walked toward Resa, holding out the bag Roxane had given her. "Here," she said, setting the bundle down on the table.

Resa smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Meggie glanced around the room absentmindedly. While she was riding home, Meggie had been thinking about what Dustfinger had said.

"You look tired," Resa commented. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Meggie nodded, not really paying attention. "Where's Mo?"

"Workshop."

"Thanks." With that, Meggie walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Meggie wandered into her father's workshop. Mo was sitting at his workbench, and he did not hear her come through the open door. Only when Meggie had walked over and was standing in front of him did Mo look up. "Oh, Meggie. I didn't hear you come in. How are Roxane and Dustfinger?"

"They're fine… What are you working on?"

"A book for Violante. This one—" Mo held it up for Meggie to see. It's pages were yellowed and frayed, the binding nearly falling off. "—was in such bad condition, I had to bring it back here to fix it."

Meggie stroked the dull cover. "That's sad," she murmured.

Mo shrugged. "It happens. And that's where I come in." He smiled.

Meggie smiled, too. "Goodnight, Mo."

"Goodnight, Meggie."

Meggie left the workshop and climbed the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor. After getting ready for bed, Meggie lay on her bed, staring at the darkness above her. Finally, her eyes slipped closed, and she dreamed sweet dreams. Dreams of Farid.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Send your feedback! Again, I want a review before I update, please? -Ivy**


	3. Fire and Stone

Fire and Stone

"Whoa, Meggie! Where are you off to?" Mo called after his daughter as she dashed through the door.

Meggie caught herself against the door frame. Without turning, she answered, "Into the city. Why, do you need me?"

"No, I was just wondering. Have fun."

Meggie said, "Thanks, Mo!" and scampered out the door. Once she was in the shadow of the alley beside her house, Meggie threw the cloak she had been carrying over her back. Inconspicuously black, Meggie had chosen it so she would not be noticed. Pulling the hood further down over her forehead, Meggie hurried down the alley and along the next large street to the marketplace.

Meggie kept her head down as she wove her way through the crowd. It was market day, so most of the citizens of Ombra, a great number of strolling players, and people from all over the land were crowded into the central space. Stalls lined the edges of the market, where people bargained with shoppers to sell their goods. Various types of strolling players were stationed everywhere. The people milled about, shopping, chatting, and laughing together.

Meggie tried to be gentle as she forced her way through the throngs of people gathered everywhere. At last, she saw what she was looking for.

He was on the far side of the marketplace, surrounded by young and old alike. His face was lit up by the flames shooting from his hands. He was wearing the traditional black and red clothing of the fire-eaters. He looked utterly happy.

Meggie pushed harder through the crowd, eager now. After stepping on a few feet and elbowing someone in the face (accidentally, of course), Meggie reached the small group clustered around Farid. She stood there, smiling like an idiot, for a good two minutes before remembering her plan. She bent her head, pulling the hood down further.

Meggie watched the rest of the show from under her hood. When it was over, everyone applauded, Meggie loudest of all. People threw coins into the basket at Farid's feet (bare, as usual). Farid stood, smiling hugely, looking extremely pleased with himself. Something furry scurried up his leg, and then Jink was sitting on his shoulder.

As the crowd dispersed, Meggie waited. When everyone else was gone, she approached him. Keeping her head bent, Meggie said shyly, "You were very good."

"Why, thank you, young lady."

Meggie's heart raced at the sound of his voice. Foolishly, she blushed under the shadow of her hood. She said, "Would you like to walk around with me?"

"Surely." Farid instructed his marten to stay put, then followed Meggie through the crowd. They stopped in a somewhat secluded corner of the market.

Meggie started the conversation, "Do you travel often?" And it went from there. After a long while, Meggie said, "Maybe we could meet up tomorrow…?"

Farid looked down. "I'm sorry, I can't. This was nice, but… I'm in love with a girl named Meggie."

Meggie's heart stopped.

Farid misinterpreted her silence. "No, please, don't be upset!" he said quickly.

Meggie shook her head. "I'm not. I understand. I'm in love with someone, too."

Farid smiled, relieved. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too." Meggie whispered, "Goodbye," and walked away. Her heart was singing as she made her way back home. Farid still loved her! That was the only thought in her mind as she prepared for bed.

Lying in her bed, Meggie's dreams were red, and orange, and yellow. The colors of fire.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**I'm not particularly fond of this chapter... But it needed to be here. What did you think? I know it was a bit random (was it?), but, like I said, it was necessary for the story. Send your reviews!**

**-Ivy**


	4. Burning Flowers

Burning Flowers

Flames swirled around her, turning the night sky red. The fire licked at the ground, but did not devour the grass. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils.

Meggie drifted awake. The red light lingered, as well as the smell. Squinting against the light of the rising sun coming through her window, Meggie sniffed. Sure enough, the smell was still there.

Beginning to panic, Meggie jerked up into a sitting position. Her eyes swept the room, finally resting on her bedside table. There, glowing beside a small pile of books, was a fire flower.

Meggie reached toward it hesitantly. When she finally touched it, the flower did not burn her skin. She brought it toward her, holding it up to her face. In her hand, the flower faded until it was merely a dull red glow outlining the shape of a rose. The outline slowly disappeared until there was nothing but a speck of soot on her palm.

Meggie looked out her window. The light of the rising sun was the same color as the flower. And she knew exactly who had put it there.

Farid.

A smile stretched across Meggie's face. She looked at the ashes in her hand, imagining the blaze that had been there moments ago.

Even if he had not deliberately told her, even if he had not actually visited her, Meggie knew how Farid felt. He had left her a present, knowing she would understand it's meaning.

He really did love her.

Still smiling, Meggie hopped out of bed. After quickly throwing on some clothes, she bounded down the stairs. Resa looked up from the kitchen table as her daughter skipped by, but did not comment.

Mo looked up when Meggie hopped to a stop in front of him. "Happy today, are we?"

Meggie grinned. "Can I go to the market?"

"Meeting Doria?" Mo asked, raising an eyebrow. As a father, it was his job to make things awkward for his daughter.

Meggie blushed, as expected. "No, Mo. I just want to go."

Mo gave a half-smile. "Alright, go ahead." He dropped his gaze to the book in his lap. He could always be found with a book. Whether he was fixing it, or just reading, there was always within arm's reach.

Meggie's face broke into a huge smile. "Thanks, Mo!" She scampered off down the hall to find her cloak. She had decided to hide her face from Farid again. She thought it would be safer.

Once again, Meggie found Farid in the same spot as the day before. Once again, she watched from the back of the crowd. Once again, Meggie saw a longing in his eyes. Only this time, she knew why it was there, and who it was for.

She smiled to herself.

Once again, Meggie's applause was the loudest at the end of the show.

But this time she did not approach Farid. Instead, she retreated into the shadows to watch him from a distance. She grinned as Jink scurried up his leg and sat on his shoulder. She watched as Farid fed the marten a piece of bread.

The sun slowly rose, then fell, in the sky.

Meggie wandered through the market all day, alternatively watching Farid and meandering among the stalls.

The sky slowly darkened.

At last, the strolling players began packing up, the merchants trying to make last-minute deals with shoppers.

Meggie watched Farid's retreating figure as the boy left the market area. She was tempted to follow him, and she almost did.

Almost.

But she didn't. Instead, she turned and went back to her house. After a quick word with her parents, Meggie went up for bed. She moved slowly as she climbed the stairs to her room. She smiled as she remembered Farid's face.

Still smiling, Meggie undressed and slipped under the covers. Once again, her dreams were the colors of fire.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Wow, sure has been a while, huh? Sorry about that, guys. And this isn't even a good chapter, either. I have to warn you, the next one's not terribly exciting either. I'm going to try to finish it later today and post it soon so I can move on to the more exciting chapter. Review, please?**

**-Ivy**


	5. The Bluejay

**So, this chapter isn't terribly exciting... it's actually pretty boring... But hopefully you'll read and review anyway. The next one's gonna be much better, I promise. Enjoy (hopefully) this one first, though!**

**-Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

The Bluejay

Meggie heard a scream. She jerked awake. She opened her eyes to darkness. She listened. She heard another scream. Meggie lifted her head groggily.

"What?" she muttered.

Meggie listened again. She waited a few minutes. Hearing nothing, she fell back against her pillow.

Groaning, she flipped over, burying her face in her pillow. She pulled her blanket over her head as she struggled to fall back asleep.

Hours later, Meggie woke again. This time, yellow light greeted her eyes. Meggie rubbed her eyes, squinting. She groaned, and flopped back over.

"Too early," she murmured to no one in particular.

After a long while of rolling over, groaning, and squeezing her eyes shut tight, Meggie sat up. She swayed, and almost fell back over onto her pillow. She had stayed up late the night before, thinking about Farid.

Downstairs, Meggie heard someone crying. Tipping her head to one side, she wondered who it was. By the time Meggie realized she had no idea, the sound had stopped.

Meggie finally decided to drag herself out of bed. Stumbling, she made her way across the room, where she changed into regular clothes.

Still yawning, Meggie went downstairs and into the kitchen. No one was there. Usually, Resa would be cooking breakfast, or Mo would be hunched over a book at the table. But no one was there.

"Hullo?" Meggie called. "Where is everybody?" Then she heard footsteps.

Suddenly, Roxane was standing in front of her.

"Roxane? What are you doing here?"

Roxane smiled. "Come here, Meggie." She gestured for Meggie to follow, not answering the question.

Meggie hesitated, wondering what was going on. "Roxane, what's going on?" she asked.

"You'll see, you'll see!"

Meggie followed, curious now.

Roxane led Meggie to her parents bedroom.

Resa was lying in bed, propped up on the pillows. She was cradling something against her. Mo was sitting in a chair beside her.

Meggie went closer.

Resa smiled, and opened her arms.

A tiny baby was sleeping against Resa's chest.

A smile spread across Meggie's face.

"You have a baby brother," Mo said.

Meggie went over to the bed. She gently laid her hand on the baby's head. She smiled.

"What's his name?" Meggie whispered.

Resa and Mo exchanged a glance. Resa said, "We decided to name him Jay."

At that moment, the baby's eyes blinked open. He stared at his big sister with bright blue eyes. The color of a bluejay.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**So, this was a lame chapter. But I promise the next one is really exciting. It starts getting back into the story more. Review, please.**

**-Ivy**

**P.S.- The reason Meggie was so tired in the beginning is because I was when I wrote that part.**


	6. Shattered Crystal

Shattered Crystal

A door opened, then was shut loudly. Someone stomped down the hall.

Meggie looked up from her breakfast as Mo entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Meggie murmured.

"What's up, Meggie? You don't seem too happy."

Meggie blinked. She had been daydreaming. "What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine."

Mo shrugged and went over to the stove. He loaded up a plate with food and plopped down next to Meggie. Stuffing a forkful in his mouth, Mo asked, "So, what are you up to today?"

"Going to the market. I'm supposed to be meeting Doria there."

"Well, that's nice. You haven't seem him in a while, have you?"

Meggie shook her head. "No, I haven't." And to be quiet honest, she wasn't exactly looking forward to this meeting.

Father and daughter ate in silence for a while.

Finally, Meggie stood up. "I'd better go. Don't want to keep Doria waiting." She gave a lame half smile. Pushing in her chair, she added, "Bye, Mo," then headed out.

Meggie walked slowly to the market. She was not anxious to see Doria, like she _should_ be. She _should_ be excited to see him. She _should_ have wanted to see him sooner. She _should_ be dreaming about him every night. She _should_ be in love with him. After all, she chose _him_.

But, in truth, Meggie was not. She was _not_ excited to see Doria. She did _not_ want to see him sooner. She did _not_ dream about him every night. And she was _not_ in love with him.

Meggie now realized she had made a mistake. She should not has chosen Doria. She should have chosen Farid.

After all, she was excited about the next time she would see _Farid_. She wished she could see _Farid_ sooner. It was _Farid_ she dreamed about every night. And, though she refused to admit it to anyone else, it was _Farid_ who she was in love with. Not Doria!

So why, Meggie asked herself, was she prolonging this relationship that she did not even want to be in? Meggie could not answer that question.

By the time Meggie's mind had run through all these thoughts, she had reached the market. She was supposed to meet Doria at midday. The sun was not yet in the middle of the sky, so Meggie decided to wander about until it was.

Meandering through the stalls, Meggie saw that Farid was not among the strolling players that had shown up today. She sighed, disappointed.

At long last, Meggie saw Doria. She forced herself to smile, and started walking toward him. After a few steps, Meggie halted.

Doria was not alone.

Behind him, a few steps back, was a girl. And Meggie had to admit, she was gorgeous. Like Meggie, the girl was blond, but the girl's hair was longer, finer, and lighter in color. Unlike Meggie, the girl had warm brown eyes. Meggie's own eyes felt wet. But she could not move to wipe away the tears.

All Meggie could do was stare. She stared as Doria held out his hand to the girl, and the girl took it. She stared as Doria pulled the girl to him, smiling. She stared at he kissed her.

When their lips met, Meggie's heart shattered. It was like dropping a glass man, and watching him die. That was how Meggie felt. Her heart was a fragile crystal, and it had shattered.

Then the tears fell. Meggie stumbled back, into the crowd, so Doria would not see her. All the while, her mind was screaming at her. _Why are you crying? You weren't glad to be seeing him, but now you're upset that he is with someone else._

Meggie knew the answers. It was true, she was not anxious to see Doria. But she still loved him. Just not as much, not enough.

Meggie made her way into an empty alley, sobbing. She crumpled to the ground, and sat with her back against the wall. She sat and cried, and cried, and cried. Until, finally, she could cry no more.

Sniffling, Meggie wiped away her tears. This made her wish for someone. Someone who would wipe away her tears, gently caressing her cheek. Someone who smelled of smoke and had sparkling black eyes.

Farid.

But Farid was not here, and he would never wipe her tears again. Not after what Meggie had said the last time they were together. This made Meggie cry more, though she thought she had no tears left.


	7. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

When Meggie woke up the next morning, she was confused. She remembered crying a lot, and wishing for Farid. Then she remembered the reason for the crying and the longing. That nearly made her start to cry again. But Meggie was strong. She conquered the tears before they could spill over.

Setting her face into a hard mask, Meggie dressed and prepared to head downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, she halted in the doorway.

Resa was cooking at the stove, same as always. Jay was in his chair, playing with a spoon, same as always. Mo was sitting at the table, hunched over a book, same as always. But he was not alone. A familiar red-haired man was sitting next to him, in Meggie's chair.

Dustfinger.

Still in a bad mood, Meggie growled, "What's he doing here?"

Dustfinger looked up and grinned. "Hello there, Meggie! Good to see you, too!"

Meggie put her hands on her hips. "That's my seat."

Dustfinger bent his head close to Mo's and whispered, "What's with the attitude?"

Mo just shook his head.

Feeling very immature, Meggie stuck her tongue out and made a face at Dustfinger, who raised an eyebrow. She then proceeded to turn her back on him and leave the room.

Once she was out of sight, Meggie felt bad. She was sorry she had taken her anger out on Dustfinger. But she was not about to go back and apologize.

So Meggie avoided him for most of the day. Of course, once lunch came around, she was forced to be near him again. Still, she tried to ignore him, in order to avoid an awkward or hurtful conversation.

But there was nothing Meggie could do when Dustfinger addressed her directly.

"So, Meggie," he began. "There was something I was going to tell you earlier — something I think you'll want to hear — before you… well, you know."

Meggie nodded, her cheeks reddening.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Dustfinger asked.

"Yes," she muttered, her head down.

Dustfinger nodded to himself. "Well, it's about Farid—"

Meggie's head shot up, her eyes lighting up. "Farid? You've seen him? But he wasn't in the market yesterday! Where is he? Is he—"

"Stop!" Dustfinger shouted, holding up his hands. "Goodness, Meggie! Slow down!"

Meggie looked down sheepishly. "Oops."

Mo and Resa exchanged a glance. Mo asked, "Meggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I don't really know how to put this, but… you know… Farid… you…" Mo trailed off, looking awkward.

Resa rolled her eyes at Mo's evasiveness. She exclaimed, "What about Doria!?"

Meggie looked confused. "What about him?"

"Weren't you two together?"

Meggie looked down again. "We were."

Mo raised his eyebrows at the past tense. "Were?"

Meggie took a deep breath. "Something happened yesterday. I don't want to talk about it."

It was silent for a minute.

The Dustfinger continued, "Well, like I said, it's about Farid. But it's not exactly good news…"

Meggie's eyes widened. "Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah… He was, er, injured… by wolves… in the Wayless Wood…" Dustfinger trailed off at the horror on Meggie's face. Then he exclaimed, "He's at Roxane's farm! I came here to get you so you could see him!"

Meggie jumped to her feet. "Then let's go!" Her gaze flashed to Mo. "Can I go? Please Mo, I have to!"

Mo nodded.

Dustfinger stood, too. "I'll keep her safe."

Meggie ran around the table to Dustfinger and started pushing him toward the door. "Come on, Dustfinger, hurry!"

Dustfinger quickened his pace. Soon, they were out the door and saddling horses for the journey.

After jumping on her horse, Meggie shouted back toward the house, "Bye Mo! Bye Resa! I'll see you soon!" Then she spurred her horse, and she was on her way.

On her way to Farid.


	8. Not Again

Not Again

Dustfinger and Meggie rode as fast as they could to Roxane's farm. Once they arrived, they rushed through putting the horses in the stable.

As they were running to the house, Meggie asked, "How bad is he?"

Dustfinger shook his head. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Roxane."

Roxane was in the kitchen when they burst through the door. She gave Meggie a brief smile before hurrying back to the room where Farid was.

Meggie waited, impatiently tapping her foot, for Roxane to come back.

When Roxane came back into the room, Dustfinger walked over to her and put his arms around her. Roxane closed her eyes for a moment.

Meggie waited until Roxane opened her eyes, then repeated her question.

Roxane sighed. She looked tired. "It's hard to say, Meggie. But it doesn't look good. I'm sorry. He's sleeping, but you can go in and see him… if you want. The room's at the end of the hall."

Meggie nodded, unable to speak. She walked past Roxane and Dustfinger. As she was turning into the hall, she heard Dustfinger whisper, "You're doing your best. That's all we can ask for."

Meggie sighed, because she knew Dustfinger was right. But what if Roxane's best wasn't good enough? What if Farid died?

Meggie shuddered. She forced herself to banish the thought from her mind. It caused too much pain; a pain Meggie could not stand. A world without Farid would be too much for her to handle.

Meggie stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath, then pushed open the door.

There were a few candles, scattered around the room, that provided a low light. Meggie squinted in the semidarkness.

Farid was lying on a bed in the corner of the room. He was on his back, and his face was peaceful. Meggie smiled. At least he was not in pain. Meggie crossed the small room and sat in a chair that had been left at the bedside. She picked up Farid's hand and held in gently in her lap.

For a long while, Meggie just stared at Farid's face and stroked his hand. She had no idea how long she sat there, just watching Farid sleep.

After a while, the door opened. Meggie looked back. Dustfinger walked into the room. "How is he?" he whispered.

Meggie whispered, "Sleeping. He seems fine…" she trailed off, her eyes tearing up. Yes, Farid looked okay, but Roxane said he was not. And Roxane knew what she was talking about.

Meggie held back the tears. She knew crying would not save Farid.

Dustfinger gave a small, sympathetic smile. He felt bad for Meggie. He remembered the pain he had felt when he was in the other world, away from Roxane. He could only imagine what Meggie was feeling now, afraid that Farid would die at any moment, right before her eyes.

Dustfinger walked over and stood beside Meggie for a while.

Meggie asked, "Dustfinger, can you make a flower out of fire?"

"Yes."

"Will you, please?"

"Sure, Meggie." Dustfinger sounded confused about Meggie's request. But he whispered the words to summon fire, and a flower sprouted on his palm.

Meggie looked at it sadly. She remembered the last time she had seen one, and who it had been from. But Farid couldn't make fire flowers right now, and Meggie didn't know if he ever would again.

Dustfinger held the flower out to Meggie, who took it gently. Looking at the girl's sad expression, Dustfinger whispered, "I'll leave you alone now."

"Thank you," Meggie whispered back. She waited until she heard the door click shut, then she looked back at Farid's face. She placed the fire flower over Farid's heart.

Meggie sighed. And then she waited.


	9. Apologies

**This one's longer than the last few, but it's mostly dialogue. There are only a few more chapters to go! Enjoy this one! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Apologies

"Meggie?"

Someone shook her shoulder.

Meggie jerked awake. Blinking open her eyes, she saw Roxane standing over her, concern in her eyes. Meggie whipped her head around to look at Farid. She held her breath.

His chest rose. Meggie let out her breath. He was still alive.

"Meggie?"

She turned back to Roxane. "Yes?"

"Your father's here. He wants to see you."

"Can't he come in here?"

"It would be better if you met him in the kitchen."

Meggie sighed. She had not left Farid's side for three whole days and nights.

"Better for Farid," Roxane added.

Then Meggie nodded. She stood, stretched for a moment, then walked toward the door.

Roxane shook her head sadly. She fervently hoped she could save Farid. For Meggie's sake. The girl was like a daughter to her.

Meggie walked silently down the hall. Mo was waiting in the kitchen. Meggie ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you, Mo."

Mo wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I've missed you, too. You can come home whenever you want, you know."

Meggie pulled away. "I know. But I can't leave him."

Mo nodded. "I understand." Mo stepped back and cleared his throat. He looked slightly guilty.

Meggie narrowed her eyes. "Mo? What did you do?"

Mo silently cursed. She was too good at reading his face. "Uh… well, I… I brought someone to talk to you."

"And who would that someone be?"

"Doria." Mo looked at the ground sheepishly.

Meggie gasped. "Mo! Why!?"

"He came to the house! He wanted to see you! So I told him I was going to see you, and he asked to come along. I couldn't say no!"

"Yes, you could! And you should have!" Meggie was angry. Very angry.

"Please, just talk to him."

Meggie growled, "Fine."

Mo flashed a smile. "Thanks, Meggie."

"Tell him to hurry up, already." Meggie was impatient to be back with Farid.

Mo nodded, and hurried out the door. When the door opened again, it was Doria would walked through.

Meggie eyed him coldly.

Doria smiled, despite Meggie's bad mood. "Hi, Meggie!"

"Hello," she muttered.

"I was worried when your father said you weren't home. I couldn't think of any other place you'd be. I thought something bad had happened," Doria prattled. "And then when he said you were here, I just had to come see you. It's been so long!"

"It would have been shorter — if you'd remembered."

Doria's smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. "Remembered what?"

"That we were supposed to meet in the market three days ago."

Doria's eyes widened. Suddenly, he looked nervous. "Oh, I guess I… forgot…"

Meggie snorted. "More like rescheduled."

"What?"

Meggie's eyes narrowed. "I was there, Doria. I was there three days ago, when _we_ were supposed to meet. But _you_ were with someone _else_!"

"What!?" Doria sounded shocked, but Meggie could hear a false edge to his voice.

"Oh, don't even bother," Meggie scoffed. "You think I can't tell you're lying?"

"Meggie, I—"

"You cheated on me!" Meggie shouted.

Doria hung his head. "Okay, fine! I did, alright!?"

"No, it's not alright! Did you think I wouldn't notice, or something?"

"I don't know," Doria whispered.

Meggie's face remained in a hard mask. "Doria, it's over."

Doria nodded sadly. "I guess it's for the best." He looked up. "Bye, Meggie." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Meggie watched him go with cold eyes. When Doria was gone, Meggie spun and dashed out of the room. Was Farid still alive? Was he better? Worse? She burst into the room.

Roxane was at the bedside, sitting in the chair. She stood when Meggie entered the room. Seeing the girl's wild expression, Roxane murmured, "He's the same as before."

Meggie visibly relaxed. She moved slowly as she went to the bedside. Roxane smiled softly, and left the room. Meggie sat, and stared at Farid's face, as she had been doing for three days.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**I had to get rid of Doria for good. What did you think? Review! -Ivy**


	10. True Love's Kiss

True Love's Kiss

Meggie struggled to keep her eyes open. She slowly lifted the fork to her mouth. Dustfinger stared at her from across the kitchen table, a troubled look on his face. Finally, he could not take it anymore. "Meggie, you need to sleep!"

Meggie shook her head. "Can't," she muttered, lifting another bite of food. She hadn't slept since she came to Roxane's farm to watch over Farid. It had been five days.

"Be reasonable, Meggie! You can afford to rest for a few hours."

"Can't," Meggie repeated. Then she dropped her voice and continued, "Something might happen." She stared at the table, tears gathering in her eyes.

Dustfinger saw the girl's pained look, and said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, okay. It's just, you can't help anyone if you're exhausted. And it's not healthy, either."

Meggie lifted her head to glare at Dustfinger, suddenly angry, her tears gone. She wondered absentmindedly if her lack of sleep was giving her mood swings. "Since when do you care?" she hissed.

"Since you're my best friend's daughter! Think of what Silverto — Mo — would say if he knew you weren't sleeping."

Meggie dropped her gaze again. That made her think straight. She knew Mo would not be happy. "Oh, alright. I'll rest a bit." She started to stand up.

Dustfinger looked pointedly at Meggie's plate of uneaten food, raising an eyebrow. "You need to eat, too."

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I'll eat and sleep! Happy?"

"No," Dustfinger muttered. He looked away, annoyed.

Meggie glared at her plate, stuffing food into her mouth. She was nearly finished when Roxane trudged into the room. Her expression was completely devoid of all hope and happiness.

Meggie jumped to her feet, her eyes widening in fear. "What happened!?"

Roxane shook her head sadly. "It's not good, Meggie. I don't think he's going to make it."

Meggie's eyes welled up again. "No," she whispered. She dashed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. The door banged against the wall when Meggie threw it open. She ran to Farid's side, her tears dropping onto his still face. Meggie laid one hand on his chest. "Farid?" she whispered.

No answer.

What did she expect? After all, Roxane said he was dying. Meggie bent down and pressed her lips against Farid's one last time. She whispered, "Goodbye, Farid." Unable to look at his blank any longer, Meggie ran from the room. With her face in her hands, Meggie passed Roxane and Dustfinger. They made no move to stop her.

Because Roxane and Dustfinger understood Meggie's pain. They had felt it before. Both had lived without the other for ten years. They understood.

Through her tears, Meggie watched the world fly past her as she rode her horse home. She would be safe there. Farid had never been there, so she would not be haunted by her memories.

When she arrived, Meggie blew past her parents, unable to speak. She dashed up the stairs, and collapsed onto her bed. She lay there all day, and into the night.

Sobbing.


	11. Written in Flame

**Hello, faithful readers! Sorry I haven't updated (it's only been 11 days…). I've been busy with the start of the second semester at school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorited. I especially want to thank Laura for the awesome review! Hope this one's long enough for you :) Enjoy, everybody! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Written in Flame

Everything was black. Meggie floated along in the darkness, not feeling anything, and not wanting to, either. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, and it soothed Meggie's troubled mind.

A dull light invaded the darkness of Meggie's dream. The girl squeezed her eyes shut. She was hoping the darkness would last. Wishing the night would continue. Unwilling to let the dawn steal the dream away.

Rolling over, Meggie buried her face into the pillow, trying to force herself back into the darkness of her dream. It had not been a harsh darkness, or a scary one. It had been soft and comforting, like a big blanket. It had calmed her, controlling her emotions after so many long days of suspense and heartbreak.

Unfortunately, the light still penetrated. Meggie squeezed her eyes shut tighter, rolling over again. She squirmed, trying to stay comfortable.

A chattering sound made Meggie freeze. _What the… ?_

She untangled herself from her sheets, slowly opening her eyes. The room was blurry for a few moments ss her pupils resized to accommodate the lighting. Sitting up, Meggie rubbed her eyes. Her hands stopped when the chattering sound came again. _That sounds like…_

Meggie shook her head, her eyes still covered. _Don't get your hopes up_, she instructed herself. Slowly removing her hands from her face, Meggie let her gaze sweep the room. Although her hopes had not been high, her heart still dropped when she didn't see anything.

The chattering noise came again.

Meggie's head whipped to the side. Her eyes widened. _I don't believe it…_

Sitting on top of her desk, sat a marten. And not just any marten. Jink. _His_ marten. Farid's marten.

Tears gathered in Meggie's eyes. She blinked them away angrily. No. Not again.

She stood slowly, her legs weak from having done nothing but sit for five days straight. Meggie approached the desk slowly, one arm extended. "Here, boy," she murmured, wiggling her fingers at the marten.

Jink scampered to the edge of the desk. He stretched out his neck and sniffed Meggie's hand. Instead of recoiling, as the marten usually did when it was anyone except his master, Jink licked Meggie's fingertips.

This brought a sad smile to Meggie's face. _Of course_, she thought. _Of course he trusts me now… Now that there's no one else to take care of him. Now that Farid is…_ She blinked away more tears, not realizing they had gathered. Reaching toward the marten with both hands, Meggie whispered, "Will you let me…?"

Jink cocked his head to one side. He lifted on paw and set it on Meggie's finger. The girl nodded. "Yes, it's alright."

The marten scampered forward, curling up on Meggie's hands. The girl cradled Jink against her chest. She used to shoo him away when he tried to climb on her shoulder. But she didn't do that now. After all, the marten was all the girl had left of her lover.

Meggie gently stroked Jink's back. "I suppose we should go down and tell them, huh, Jink?" Meggie sighed. "Let them know I'm still alive and haven't died of a broken heart." _Not dead, but the broken heart is there._

She reached the door before realizing she was still in her pajamas. Setting Jink gently back on the desk, Meggie quickly changed clothes. _No reason to keep Mo and Resa waiting any longer. The sooner I do this, the better._

Scooping the marten up again, Meggie cradled Jink gently as she made her way down the stairs. When Meggie entered the kitchen, Resa looked up. Her mother must had noticed the marten, but chose to make no comment.

Meggie stood behind her chair. Mo looked up from across the table. He glanced at Jink, then back up at his daughter's face. He stared for a moment, then exchanged a glance with Resa. All the while, Meggie simply stood, waiting for someone to say something.

Mo slowly moved his book to one side, revealing a piece of parchment folded into thirds. Mo carefully lifted the parchment, holding it out to Meggie, who took it. Mo said, "Go upstairs and read it, Meggie." His face was grave. Meggie could guess what was in the letter.

"You opened my mail?" Meggie said, her eyes wide. Mo had never intruded on her personal life before.

"No!" Mo assured her. "The mailman told me what it was." He raised an eyebrow, making Meggie suspicious. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at him before turning to climb the stairs with the letter and the marten held tightly in her grip. The latter squirmed, climbing up the front of Meggie's dress to sit on the girl's shoulder. She patted Jink's little furry head.

After reaching the top of the stairs and closing her bedroom door behind her, Meggie's steps slowed. Although she could guess what the letter said, she was in no hurry to actually read the words. It would just make everything seem more real.

Sighing, Meggie placed the letter on her desk. Jink leaped from her shoulder, landing on his paws with a light thud. He scurried over to the letter. After sniffing it, Jink chattered at Meggie, placing a paw on the parchment. Meggie blinked at the marten. _What is he doing?_

Ignoring the marten, Meggie pulled out her chair and sat on it. Her hand hovered over the parchment. She really did not want to read it.

Jink bumped his head against her fingers. He chattered, almost sounding impatient. But that was impossible. He was a marten, for goodness' sake! Meggie wondered if her lack of sleep was not only giving her mood swings, but making her hear and see things, too.

"Why are you so eager?" Meggie growled at Jink.

The marten just chattered again, pawing at the parchment.

Meggie pulled it out from under Jink's paws. "Alright, I'll read it!" she exclaimed, a little louder than necessary.

"What was that, Meggie?" Resa shouted up from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Meggie shouted back. She glared at the marten. "Look what you made me do!"

Jink chattered again. Now he really did sound impatient. _I need to sleep more_, Meggie though to herself. _Or he's going to start speaking._

The girl shuddered at the thought. Turning her attention back to the letter, she picked at the wax seal. It bore an emblem she did not recognize. _Probably Dustfinger or Roxane's symbol._

Once the seal was out of the way, Meggie hesitated. Two fingers gripped the top fold, ready to open the letter. But she did not want to open it. Jink chattered again. "Oh, shut up, you," Meggie muttered.

She slowly pulled open the letter, and began to read.


	12. Impossible

**Meh. This chapter was hard to write, and the results are lame. Sorry. Next chapter should be up quick. -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Impossible

Meggie stared at the letters on the page. She could not comprehend the words. Her mind refused to believe what it was reading. She sat, unmoving, rereading the letter, over and over.

The marten scurried up her arm and perched on her shoulder. Meggie didn't move.

Then she gasped. The words had finally sunken in. Leaping to her feet, Meggie tore down the stairs and through the house, past her parents. Resa moved to stop her daughter, but Mo interceded. As Meggie ran out the door, he explained what the letter had said. A look of understanding passed between Mo and Resa.

Meanwhile, Meggie had rushed through preparing her horse to ride. The poor animal had worked so hard over the past few days, and was very tired. But the thought didn't even register is Meggie's mind. She urged her mount into a gallop.

Buildings flew by, and cobblestone turned to dirt as Meggie left the city of Ombra behind. _Not enough time,_ she thought to herself as her horse raced through the countryside. _Not fast enough._

Waiting for time to pass is hard enough. But racing against time is something entirely different. Knowing you might not make it, because you were too slow. Knowing time is not on your side, but wanting to try anyway. Knowing how impossible a dream is, but still wanting it to come true.

_Too slow,_ Meggie thought, urging her horse to go faster.

At last, a dark spot appeared on the hillside in the distance. It gradually became larger, until Meggie could make out the house and the barn as separate shapes. Then it became closer still as Meggie rode through the gate and up the path.

She had made it. But had she made it in time?

Dismounting while her horse was still moving, Meggie stumbled. Picking herself up, she hurried up the path leading to the house. As she rounded the corner, Meggie noticed something glowing on the doorstep. As she drew closer, she made out the shape.

Something that reminded her of the past. Something dear to her heart. Something she missed.

A fire flower.


	13. Running

**Just like I promised, here's a quick update after that last horrible thing. I don't even want to talk about it. It was inexcusable. This chapter's much better, I think, and much more exciting, too!**

**Just so you know, there will be 2 more chapters after this one, then the story's done! It's been fun to write. Please, stay with me just a little longer to the end! I promise it'll be good! (Well, I think it is, anyway…)**

**RER! (Read, Enjoy, Review!) -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Running

Meggie blinked. As she stared, the red fire flower faded until all that was left was a smudge of soot on the doorstep. Stepping carefully over the spot, Meggie threw the front door open.

Dustfinger and Roxane looked up from their breakfast at the kitchen table. Like Mo and Resa had, Dustfinger and Roxane exchanged a knowing glance before turning back to their plates. Not that Meggie saw either one. She was too intent on her goal.

Passing by Dustfinger and Roxane without so much as a glance, Meggie crossed the kitchen and turned into the hall. Farid's room was the last one. It seemed so far away, even though ten steps would put her in front of the door.

Meggie felt like she was in a dream. The kind where you have to get somewhere fast, but you can't seem to run. That's how Meggie felt. As though the hall was lengthening with each step she took. As though she would never make it.

It was a horrible feeling.

Meggie squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she was standing in front of the door. Stretching her arm out, Meggie pressed her palm against the door. Splinters dug into her palm, but she didn't move.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Meggie pushed on the door. It creaked, and slowly swung open. She didn't move until the door hit the wall and started swinging shut again. Steadying the door, Meggie stepped into the room.

Meggie couldn't see anything; the windowless room was dark, although the day had barely begun.

Even though she was afraid of the dark, Meggie silently closed the door behind her. Moving slowly, she approached the far wall, where she saw a faint reddish glow on the bed. As she walked closer, Meggie saw what the glow was.

Another fire flower.


	14. Back

**Ah! Late post, sorry! Enjoy the chapter, though.**

**So, about the explosion of cliffhangers in recent chapters… Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. It's fun to watch you guys anxiously squirm while not knowing what's happening. Don't give me that look. You'd do it, too, if you had an exciting ending that you wanted to dangle in front of your readers' noses. :D**

**So I think this chapter is pretty good… Hopefully it answers some of the questions you may have had. RER! ~Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Back

Meggie's heart, which had been beating so fast, suddenly slowed. Covering her face with her hands, Meggie felt the first tears drip down her face. _No…_

Taking a step forward, Meggie leaned against the edge of the bed, steadying herself. She gently lifted the fire flower off the pillow, treating it as though it was made of glass. The petals burned as bright as ever.

Jink leaped down from Meggie shoulder, causing her to jump and almost drop the flower. She felt the marten's fur brush against her ankles as Jink ran toward something behind her. Meggie stayed rooted to the ground, the fire flower glowing in her hand.

Meggie heard something behind her, and she jumped again. It was a strange sound to be coming from a dark room with no one in it. It sounded almost like a laugh. Meggie shook her head to herself. _Now I really am hearing things…_

She spun around, squinting into the darkness, trying to make out anything.

Suddenly, a flame erupted in front of her face. Meggie jumped back. The fire blazed, floating in midair.

Meggie gasped. Then she shouted, "Farid!" and flung herself toward the fire. It disappeared right before she hit it, but Meggie ran into something else instead.

Arms wrapped around Meggie's back, holding her tight. "Miss me?" It was nothing more than a whisper in the darkness.

"Yes!" Meggie exclaimed, starting to cry, her arms around Farid's neck. With tears rolling down her cheeks, Meggie buried her face in his shirt. It smelled of smoke, but she did not care. All that mattered was that he was here, with his arms around her.

After a few minutes, Meggie stepped back, her eyes still wet. "You're back," she whispered.

Farid laughed. "Yeah, I'm back."

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Happy now? Review, please! Just one more chapter to go. Stick around for the epilogue, okay? It'll wrap everything up into a lovely little bundle that'll leave you feeling warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Thanks! -Ivy**


	15. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Here it is, everyone. The epilogue. The final chapter in this story. Thanks so much to everyone who followed the whole time, and to everyone who reviewed any chapter. Love you all. -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Epilogue: Happily Ever After

_Days passed, turning into weeks. Ever since that day, Farid's recovery had increased tenfold. Soon, he was up and about as though he had never been ill._

_ He felt so well, in fact, that he began to visit Ombra daily for shows. He was often accompanied by Meggie. The girl would stand in the background, holding Farid's equipment while he delighted young and old with his fire and tricks._

_ In their spare time, they spent every possible moment together._

"Come on, already!" Farid shifted impatiently from foot to foot. He played with the hem of his shirt.

Finally, Meggie skipped down the hall to join him. She was wearing a casual sun dress and her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. Smiling brightly, Meggie nudged Farid out of the way, pushing the door open.

A bright sun greeted them, warming their faces.

Farid took Meggie's hand and began pulling her down the path. Together, they strolled into the fields surrounding Roxane's little cottage. Spreading out the blanket Meggie had brought, they lay down on their backs.

"Look!" Meggie exclaimed. "I found a bird!"

"Where?"

She pointed. "There!"

Farid snorted in disbelief. "That's not a bird. Looks more like a squirrel to me."

She bumped him with her shoulder. "That is not a squirrel!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" Meggie sat up, indignant.

Farid pulled on her arm. "Look."

"Where?"

Farid pointed. "I see fire," he said happily.

Meggie laid back down. She searched the sky with her eyes until she found the flame. Another cloud caught her eye. "It's right next to a flower," she murmured.

Farid turned his head to the side and smiled at her. She smiled back. For a few moments, they just stared at each other. Meggie took Farid's hand and squeezed it gently. They both looked back at the sky, their hands still clasped.

_They spent their days together, always. No matter what life threw at them, they faced it together. And they lived happily ever after._

_ The end._


End file.
